


Solace

by Beniciodelkelso



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beniciodelkelso/pseuds/Beniciodelkelso
Summary: DJ gives reader a Valentines present <3





	Solace

“Can I take this thing off yet?” You asked while tugging on the blindfold over your eyes. 

“Not yet s-s-sweetheart! We’re almost there!” DJ exclaimed in excitement. 

It was Valentines Day and DJ wanted to surprise his favorite lady. What that surprise might be you had no idea. But that’s what a surprise is isn’t it?

You were sitting in the co-pilots chair while you waited for DJ to take his ship to whatever location he had in mind. You were feeling both excited and a little nervous. You never expected him to do anything crazy for this overrated holiday. You yourself agreed it wasn’t a big deal but you couldn’t help but loved the special treatment and to see him so excited about something other than a heist. Where the hell was he taking you?

After what seemed like an eternity (probably cuz you were so impatient) you heard him shout “Here it is baby!”

“Great! So I can take this off th-“ You were about to finish but DJ interrupted. “Not yet! Just a while longer.” He assured.

You sighed but smiled and agreed. He took your hand and began to lead you out of the ship, making sure you didn’t trip or run into anything. Once you stepped outside you took a deep breath and noticed the atmosphere around you was warm and breezy, like the summer time back on earth. DJ continued to walk you in one direction for a few more steps before resting his hands on you shoulders and leaned closer to you. “Ok love, you can t-t-take it o-o-off now.” He purred into your ear and gently helped you untie the blind fold. 

You slipped it off and stared forward and nearly dropped to your knees at the sight of the scenery. You both were standing on a grassy cliff that overlooked a deep valley and was covered with an assortment of flowers of all shapes and sizes. Many of which you’ve never seen before. Some where red and pink. Others were multi colored with yellows, blues and purples in marbled patterns and some were a shiny metallic black, with all of them making the air around you smell wonderful and fragrant. The next thing you noticed was the sky. It was night fall and you had never seen stars like these. They were somehow brighter with a glowing hue around them. There was a massive nebula that covered the majority of the atmosphere and made up of various colors. Lavender, deep blues, bright pinks, and crimson red. All mixed it and formed it various shapes. The stars that speckled within shined and flickered like glitter. On the other side were two small moons. One was a copper-auburn color and just behind that was a bluish-grey one. Your eyes fell to the horizon and you noticed the glowing ocean beneath you. It was a bright electric blue and emanated a faint humming sound as if it were alive and singing. You squinted and tilted your head when you noticed that small rivulets were rising out of the water and slowly rising towards the sky as if it were raining upside down. It was something you’d see only in a dream. 

“DJ....” You gasped quietly, completely breathless. 

“That’s not all, look!” DJ pointed upwards and you noticed he had a childlike grin on his face as he was showing you all this.

You glanced up and gasped again. “Woah!” 

Above you were neon green and blue auroras. They wisped and flowed like dancing ribbons all across they sky above you two. They seemed so close, close enough to touch if you could reached high enough. 

“Well sweetheart, w-w-what do you think?” He inquired with a smirk. You turned to face him and he saw your eyes were filled with wonder and admiration. 

“I....it’s...I’ve never seen anything like this. Where IS this place?” You asked and placed your hands on his chest. 

He wrapped his arms around you and held you close. “This is an uncharted planet I j-j-just purchased.” He smiled down at you again. 

Your eyes widened. “What?! You bought this planet?!! How-“

“I had plenty of credits to spend d-d-darling. Don’t worry about it.” He winked.

“Wait so...that means-“ You started to say as tears started to stream down your face.

“Yep. It’s ours. Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” He cooed and placed a hand on your cheek and caressed it with his thumb to wipe away a tear. You noticed his eyes were starting to water as well and you both embraced each other hard. 

“DJ. No one has ever done anything like this for me.” You whispered while more tears fell. “I can’t thank you enough for this. It means so much. YOU mean so much to me!” DJ furrowed his brows and you saw his eyes water more. “DJ, you are my solace and I love you!” You cried and DJ quickly reached up and held your face in his hands and brought you into a kiss. It was passionate but gently. It had so much emotion and meaning in it from the both of you. 

You couldn’t believe it. No one has ever done anything like this for you. Let alone buying a whole freaking planet. A planet that’s so incredibly beautiful and dream-like. It was absolutely heaven and it was yours and his to cherish forever. This man was the love of your life. 

You both pulled away from your kiss and wiped the tears away and smiled. “So what is this planet called?” You asked. 

“Oh...actually it doesn’t have a name yet. What should we call it?” He shrugged at you.

You looked around once more at this magnificent place then back at DJ who you never felt more love for than at this very moment. Then you smiled sweetly and said. “How about solace?” 

DJ smile down at you while holding your hands in his. “I love it. S-s-solace.” He smiled then brought you to him and held you in an embrace as the two of you stared into the night sky and marveled at your new haven that you’d share for the rest of your lives.


End file.
